


雪吻（R）

by Leepeolam



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M, arknights - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leepeolam/pseuds/Leepeolam





	雪吻（R）

“等等！”博士终究还是叫住了他，“不等我的回应就走是不是太不礼貌了？希瓦艾什先生？”  
  
银灰顿住脚步，心里笑着，所以他以前的回绝都是欲擒故纵吗？还是因为龙门币和喀兰贸易的可用之处在戏弄着他？  
  
“恩希欧迪斯……抱住我……”  
  
那是银灰印象中博士唯一一次带着撒娇意味的求取。  
  
有趣，博士居然会服软啊。  
  
银灰的拥抱温暖而有力，意欲把博士裹进自己的身躯，博士想不到这个来自雪域冷若冰霜的男人在感情上却是这样炽热，甚至有些灼人。当情欲作为爱意的燃料，触摸便成为性爱的开端。训练室内的温度正在逐步上升，银灰吻着他，闭着双眼，吮吸着舔舐着那粗糙的舌苔。  
  
博士摘下头盔，露出蓝鸢尾般的眼睛，眼底的清澈足以摄人心魄，他挑起银灰的狐裘，那厚重的外衣被掀翻在地。博士略微有些惊讶，他并不知道那件狐裘下只有一件半开的衬衫，紧实的胸膛，精致的肌肉纹路仿佛迷情剂灌溉着博士萌发的欲望。  
  
前半生醉心于医药和拯救感染者，在危难和生死之间穿梭，博士也曾怀疑自己是不是已经缺失了付出和被爱的能力。他不愿意露出面罩下的自己，不希望别人察觉他的喜怒，对于银灰他也是站在谈判者和救济者的角度进行不公平的交易。他所视为珍宝的除了罗德岛就只有分毫不能差的理智。可眼下，银灰正在碾碎他的理智，注入令人万劫不复的毒药，可奇怪的是博士自己却任凭雪豹的作弄，饮鸩止渴。  
  
“就在这里？”银灰问道，维多利亚绅士一向尊重博士的选择。  
  
“可以。”  
  
话音刚落，连绵的吻便敷上博士的颈间，就像春末落花初冬飞雪不着痕迹地飘落，酥酥痒痒的。博士身体一颤，往银灰身前又靠近了些，这样如同进献的姿势让人不由得心生欢喜。  
  
雪豹也一样，他们的谨慎和敏感只限于不知好歹的入侵者，对于情人，他们抵挡不住天性中的冲动和兽性，肆意掠夺。  
  
一束轻若无物的银发拂过博士的耳边，温热的血液在耳垂下沿流淌开来绽开绯红。这样细微的变化，而银灰尽收眼底，余光里的博士好像手足无措，想来也是，终日劳碌的博士怎么可能受过这样的待遇？上半身瓷白漂亮的领地此刻任人逡巡，或抚摸或舔吮，银灰带茧的掌心和湿润的唇瓣揉捏过每一寸皮肤，男人的吻从脊背落到肩胛骨，顺着削瘦昳丽的线条挪到后颈，鼻尖在敏感处试探着蹭过。欲望一点点蚕食所剩不多的理智，沉浸在看起来并无休止的亲昵之中。  
  
  
唇齿相离，残留津液拉成的丝线，银灰笑着，那种眼神在博士看来就像狩猎者欣赏着挚爱的玩物。狩猎者在他耳边轻声说道：“坐上来。”  
  
  
  
博士的身躯微微颤动，身后的洞穴被可怖的粗壮性器捅进抽出，痛感和快感充斥着大脑，他控制不住自己的下身，湿哒哒的一片令人羞赧。他的十指插入银灰的头发，闻到银灰细软的发丝还带着幽淡麝香味，心里先是一顿，但怀疑又被铺天盖地的快感湮灭。博士轻喘着，平日里清冷如佩环的声音在意乱情迷时显得格外诱人，银灰忍不住在抽插的空袭轻咬了一口博士的喉结。  
  
“唔……”  
  
“弄疼你了？”  
  
博士好强：“没有……继续……”  
  
银灰心领神会，他放慢了节奏，用手指拨弄着博士身前的茎状物，舌尖在漂亮非常的锁骨之间来回——他在思考要不要在这个男人身上留下属于自己的印记，细嫩白皙的皮肤上若是有几枚吻痕点缀怕不是更加完美。  
  
博士看出了银灰的心思，这个桀骜的男人居然会在这样的节骨眼上犹豫，他到底想要怎么样：“想做就做。”  
  
这便是下了通行证，让银老板喜出望外，但他表现出来的只是粲然一笑。他早就学会了伪装，掩藏心里早就成为维生的技能，这么多年也改不了了。以前银灰把柔情留给家人，留给漫天飞雪；以铁腕无情对抗那些不安分的敌对分子。可现在的他只是寄人篱下的罗德岛干员，即便是名义上的盟友，他们之间的地位也是不平等。日益萌生的旖旎情感更是让银灰逐渐认识不同的自己，他发现除了权利和家族，还有其他的东西值得挂念值得费心思去赚取。  
  
银灰抬眸，灰色的眼睛直视博士迷离的双眼，炽热的金色心脏在小小的一方天地里上下跳动：“你会属于我吗？”  
  
他的呢喃声很轻微，他可以确信颤动的博士听不见他的渴望。他只是更加猛烈地冲撞，活像初出茅庐的小马驹只有旺盛的精力，只想寻找心之所向而不计结果。  
  
训练室不算开阔，门窗紧闭，里面堆砌的器材几乎占了一大半的面积，银灰可以施展身手的地方其实并不算大。只有一块两米长的垫子铺在空地上，银灰略施暴力将博士全面压制在上面，两个人散乱的头发交织在一起，银白和墨黑，就像是阴阳两极，强烈的反差却又完美融合。男人冷峻的脸庞依旧看不出喜怒，明明是做爱，为什么他银灰比执行任务还要严肃？  
  
  
前半生的面具禁锢着雪豹，那双凌厉的眼睛本可以焕发柔情，都说可以通过眼睛透视一个人，博士也只能在那双灰黑的眼睛里找到本真的银灰。他本应在雪山上无忧无虑的长大，家族的重担也不用他一个人承担，双亲健在，两个妹妹也不必日日担心受怕，他稚嫩的羽翼却要为整个希瓦艾什遮风挡雨。  
  
博士轻轻抚摸银灰的眉心：“我的盟友。”  
  
“嗯，我在……累了？”  
  
“不累……”  
  
博士的疲乏被激发的高潮一冲而散，而上边的银灰也是毫不客气的内射在博士狭窄的洞穴内。两人不约而同地松了口气，高潮之后的愉悦强势地占据着博士的身心，他不知道他们保持这样的姿势过了多久，只是任凭银灰发挥。  
  
银灰深情地吻着他，不带任何侵略性的挑衅，只是为了表达满腔爱意，而这种温热的湿吻就像磁石一般吸引着两个人，银灰恨不得把博士揉进自己的心里，好好珍藏，让他再也逃不出去，那一刻银灰只想把满船星河载进他的眼帘。而银灰在博士的眼里就像是在朦胧的烟幕中那淡灰色的山峦，坚实而可靠。  
  
一吻毕，银灰抽出身来，抱着只披着自己衬衫的博士，训练室早已被他俩搅得的不成样子，器材东倒西歪，四处是流落的精液。博士仿佛能看见翎羽默默叹气边抗沙袋的样子：“银灰，整理一下。”  
  
话音刚落，几声急叩和专属翎羽的清冷声音打断了银灰的回答：“博士，你在里面吗？”  
  
——fin——  
  
欧凯 又爽了


End file.
